mlbrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Plagg
Plagg is a kwami that is connected to the Cat Miraculous, and with his power, its wearer can use the ring to transform into a black cat-themed superhero, the current wearer being Adrien Agreste. (Who is used by User: Xesc13primero) this canon character is currently used by no one, please ask Admin User: Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa if you want to own this character. 'Appearance' Plagg is a small black creature that is 10 centimeters tall. He has a large head and small body. His appearance is very cat-like, having cat ears, a tail, two cat incisors, and green cat-like eyes, along with one whisker on his forehead and he also has one dark blue whisker on each cheek. 'Abilities' Plagg is able to fly and levitate. Despite being small, he can carry objects larger or heavier than him, including a large slice of Camembert or a remote control. He can also phase through solid objects, like in "Volpina" when he phases through Gabriel Agreste's safe to get inside and unlock it for Adrien. As a kwami, Plagg gives the wearer the power of destruction (bad luck) and transforms them into a black cat-themed superhero with the Cat Miraculous. Plagg, during the time his wearer is transformed, is aware of what is going on, albeit not able to communicate with them. For example, in "Dark Cupid", he remembers the events going on while Adrien was under the influence of Dark Cupid's arrow and informs him that he said a lot of bad things to Ladybug. Whenever the wearer uses Cataclysm, Plagg begins losing power and eventually can't retain the transformation any longer, leaving the ring and reverting the wearer back to normal. To be able to transform them again, he must refuel by eating, his food of choice being Camembert. 'Personality' At his best, Plagg can be described as being carefree and easygoing. At his worst, he is negligent, overindulgent, lazy, and sour. He isn't very helpful and doesn't take situations quite as seriously as he should. Adrien will feed him not only in order to fuel his transformation into Cat Noir, but also to bribe him when he's being uncooperative. He seems to like anything that is shiny and will also get distracted by anything that resembles Camembert, including Chloé's bracelet. Oftenly, he makes bad choices, like playing with Chloé's bracelet and causing an argument of it being stolen in the class after it gets stuck on his head, Plagg can be quite troublesome. He also seems to find others' misfortunes amusing, especially Adrien's, along with dirty secrets that they keep. 'Trivia' *Plagg's name is based on the word "plague." *Plagg is based on a black cat with green eyes, which, in some cultures, are symbols of bad luck. *For Plagg, while doing the English dialogue needed for animating the show, Matthew Géczy used a British accent. *He was bigger in the Ladybug PV, being around the size of Félix's head. *Plagg does not like to eat any food besides cheese. However, there are several times when he eats something that is not Camembert in order to recharge. **In the third issue of Miraculous Adventures, he reluctantly eats a granola bar. **Also, in "The Puppeteer", he appears to display interest in "buttery popcorn". **In Dark Owl, he is seen eating a macaron. *He is the first kwami to have been killed in the show, being erased with Cat Noir in "Timebreaker" by the villain of the same name. However, this outcome is prevented when Ladybug goes back in time and stops her. *In "Ladybug & Cat Noir", he tells Adrien that he met the genie of the lamp in the past. *Plagg enjoys playing like a puppy and watching TV. Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Kwamis